"Rasputin" by Boney M.
"Rasputin" is a song by Germany-based pop and Euro-disco group Boney M. It was released on August 28, 1978, as the second single for the band's third studio album Nightflight to Venus. With a tune resembling the second half of the Turkish folk song "Kâtibim", it is a semi-biographical song about Grigori Rasputin, a friend and advisor of Tsar Nicholas II of Russia and his family during the early 20th century. The song variously sensationalizes Rasputin as a playboy, mystical healer, and political manipulator. Lyrics There lived a certain man in Russia long ago He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow Most people looked at him with terror and with fear But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear He could preach the bible like a preacher Full of ecstasy and fire But he also was the kind of teacher Women would desire Ra ra Rasputin Lover of the Russian queen There was a cat that really was gone Ra ra Rasputin Russia's greatest love machine It was a shame how he carried on He ruled the Russian land and never mind the czar But the cassock he danced really wunderbar In all affairs of state he was the man to please But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze For the queen he was no wheeler dealer Though she'd heard the things he'd done She believed he was a holy healer Who would heal her son Ra ra Rasputin Lover of the Russian queen There was a cat that really was gone Ra ra Rasputin Russia's greatest love machine It was a shame how he carried on But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger For power became known to more and more people The demands to do something about this outrageous Man became louder and louder This man's just got to go, declared his enemies But the ladies begged, don't you try to do it, please No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms Then one night some men of higher standing Set a trap, they're not to blame Come to visit us they kept demanding And he really came Ra ra Rasputin Lover of the Russian queen They put some poison into his wine Ra ra Rasputin Russia's greatest love machine He drank it all and said, I feel fine Ra ra Rasputin Lover of the Russian queen They didn't quit, they wanted his head Ra ra Rasputin Russia's greatest love machine And so they shot him 'til he was dead Oh, those Russians Why It Rocks # The music is excellently composed. # Awesome lyrics. # The song inspired several covers. # The song lyrically talks about the fall of the Russian Empire during the time of Grigori Rasputin. Videos Boney M - Rasputin|The song's official music video Just Dance 2016 - Rasputin - All perfects|The song's official Just Dance 2 routine Boney M - Rasputin • TopPop|Boney M performing "Rasputin" on the Dutch television programme TopPop on 16 September 1978. Category:1970s Category:Pop Category:Internet memes Category:Just Dance songs Category:Dance-pop Category:Disco